I'm Coming
by Animefreak375
Summary: Clementine is eighteen. She has been on her own for a while, when she comes across two kids. What happens next? Takes place after season 2. Rated T for now, May change later.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! this is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first walking dead and my cameo on this site. I really do hope you enjoy it, and please RnR. -anime

Clementine wasn't expecting the two figures to walk out of the woods. She wasn't expecting that her instinctive reaction would be to drop her bag and gun. She never would have expected how easy it was to aim her deadly weapon at two complete strangers.

"You there!" She shouted. "Come closer and drop your weapons!" One of the figures raised their hands in surrender, and the other followed shortly. "Now come over here!" The two figures obeyed the young woman's command, slowly moving closer to where she stood. As they came into better view, she could see that it was a boy and a girl, both no older than 15. Clementine dropped her arms so the barrel of the pistol faced the floor, but kept her finger on the trigger.

"What are two kids doing in the middle of the woods?" Clementine inquired, gesturing to the light foliage all around them. She reflected on the time when she was that young, three years ago. Three years . . . It felt like forever.

"We were separated from our group." The boy answered, fear quaking in his voice. "We were looking for our camp, I swear." Clementine took a few steps toward them, and the boy flinched two whole steps back.

"Look we don't-" he started.

"Calm down." Said Clementine. "I'm not going to shoot you unless I have a good reason." She looked at the girl, who was blonde like the boy and looked about a year older. The boy wore a grey sweatshirt and jeans, while the girl wore a bright yellow hoodie and sweatpants.

"You said you were heading back to your camp?" The girl nodded. "I'm coming." Clementine stated this as a fact. She was going. She hadn't been in a group in a while, She and she was running low on supplies. She looked at the two kids again and realized how ghostly their skin was. She gestured with her right arm - which also held her pistol - for them to get moving.

"Let's go." She prompted. It took the kids a minute to register what just happened, but they started shuffling forward through the fallen Autumn, leading a complete stranger to their campsite.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait, I've been having some technical difficulties recently, and I've just now gotten back around to writing. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! And now, the chapter.

Clementine shuddered as she stepped out of the forest and into the small campsite. There was a large fire pit - lit - in the center of four RVs. They formed a sort of protective ring around the center, besides the corners. It was obvious to Clementine that the vehicles hadn't moved for years, moss covered the wheels and the axles looked rusted in place. As the two children in front of her entered, a man in a black leather jacket quickly stood up from his red folding chair next to the fire and drew a small pistol. Both of the kids ducked out of the way and Clementine threw her hands in the air to signal that she came peacefully when she heard it. She knew the noise well. Too well. It was the sound of a gun going off. She felt the pain as the lead ripped through her skin, through her muscle. She screamed a little before gritting her teeth and dropping to the ground, gun falling out of her hip holster and to the hard dirt.

"This is it," she thought. "All this time, killed on the ground." She hated that thought. She was NOT going to give up. She was not going to be shot on the ground. She put her right and unfounded hand on the ground and attempted to push her body up, but she overpushed and threw herself onto the gunshot wound, prompting another muffled scream. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain in her arm to die down. When it did, not all the way, but more bearable, she opened her eyes and heard shouting from one of the RVs. It was the one immediately to her left. She couldn't make out individual words, but it was definitely an argument. We're they arguing about her? She wondered if it was going to be like her last group. Clementine reprimanded herself. The only way she could deal with the guilt of what happened to her last group was to not think about them. She heard a door slam, and a few seconds later she was picked up in strong arms. Her vision was still blurry, but she could tell it was a man, with black hair and a matching beard. He carried her into the RV across the compound and set her down on a table. He rifled through a few cabinets and came back. He said something, he had a rather deep voice, and Clementine passed out.


End file.
